who would have guessed it
by Riku child of Dawn
Summary: Riku likes Xigbar and Xigbar likes Riku. The problem is that they are supposed to not know each other. Will they get found out by someone like maleficent? Or will they be able to pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

Who Would Have Guessed It?

Updated

Chapter One

A boy by the name of Riku Seememora was walking down toward the dungeons holding a struggling Jasmine. What struggling? Oh shit she had woken up. "Hey Riku!" Riku turned around and saw the eye patch.

"Hey Xiggbar long time no see!" Xiggbar came up and stood in front of him.

"Maleficent send you on another mission to capture a princess?"

"Yeah and this one was hard to catch. I swear if Maleficent sends me on any more missions I might just die!" Xiggbar snorted with laughter as he followed Riku down the hall. At the end Maleficent waited for him grinning widely.

"Well done Riku, but I see she's awake!"

"Yeah!" Riku said looking at the ground.

"Dear child I know you tried your best and as long as you have her, That's another step towards finding your best friend Kairi!" Xiggbar strode up grinning at Maleficent.

"Long time no see Maleficent! Have you been dealing with the damn heartless lately?"

"Yes they seem to keep multiplying wherever you go!" Maleficent smiled sweetly as she took hold of Jasmine. "Ok dear child there aren't any more missions just attend the meeting!" Riku turned and loped off toward his room aware that Xiggbar was behind him.

Once in his room Riku turned and grinned at Xiggbar his eyes tracing the outline of Xiggbar's lips. "Did you miss me Riku?" Xiggbar took a step toward the boy. "I can tell you did!" Xiggbar was exceptionally close. Riku lurched forward his lips landing on Xiggbar's his lips passionate and full of love. Riku's lips were softer as he pressed them against Xiggbar's, inhaling him and falling into the open arms that were waiting for him. As they wrapped around him Riku remembered what Zack had said.

"When you're in love kiddo nothing seems to matter anymore! Just that person!" 'Well' Riku thought 'he was right about that.' As he felt Xiggbar's arms wrap around him, his eyes flicked over to the bed. Would he do it again? But Riku hadn't seen Xiggbar since the first time he had confessed his feelings toward the man. They had done it then when Riku had felt betrayed and alone. The only friend he had was Cloud when he saw him from time to time. So when Xiggbar entered into Riku's life, he seemed to be in a blissful sort of state.

Riku pulled away from Xiggbar (even though it hurt him) and glanced at the bed again. "Only if you want to kiddo! I'm not making you rush into anything am I?" Riku stood there shocked by the question. Xiggbar rushing Riku into this no fucking way!

"You're not into any goddamn thing ok?" Xiggbar blinked. He never tried to understand at all and he had finally gotten over his language. It was now apart of Riku himself.

"All right just making sure is all!" Riku let a relieved sigh out. He didn't mean to hurt Xiggbar, but honestly he was kind of getting tired of Xiggbar treating him like a kid. I mean damn Riku was fifteen and even though he thought of himself as a mature person, Xiggbar still thought of him as a kid.

As Riku flopped onto the bed he pulled Xiggbar down with him. His lips smashed against the man's. Riku grinned up at Xiggbar who's hands were slowly moving down to pull Riku's shirt off. He then started to unbutton Riku's pants. Once he was undressed, Xiggbar ripped off his own pants and felt Riku spread. He lowered himself waiting for Riku to move. When he did Xiggbar pounced.

When they had just finished Riku heard Cloud's laughter and his voice say "Yeah thinks I'll go find him." Riku instantly freaked. He grabbed his pants and hurriedly put them on. Beside him Xiggbar was doing the same. They just managed to pull their shirts on when ther came a knock.

"Hang On!" Riku said hastily pulling on his shoes. He watched Xiggbar do the same. When they were fully dressed Riku opened the door. "Hey there Cloud!" Riku said smiling at his friend.

"Hey Riku I came with Hades! He's down the hall by the way! Don't know why you like him! Hey Xiggbar."

"Oh hey there Cloud." Xiggbar said as he slipped out and down the hall. Riku stepped out trying to wipe the look off his face so Cloud wouldn't notice. Riku walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Yes dear child?" Maleficent asked opening the door.

?Is Hades there?"

"Yeah I am what's up Riku?" Riku grinned at the Lord of The Dead while beside him Cloud tried to smooth his face out.

"So how's the Under World lately?"

"Oh you know cool as hell!" Just then Xiggbar came back down the and stood beside Maleficent giving Riku a butterfly kiss when no one was looking.

"K people meeting's in a minute! Let's move it! Move it! Move it! Chop Chop! Let's go soldiers!"

"Oh shut up Xiggbar!" Riku said shoving Xiggbar playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Riku was sitting in the meeting (it hadn't begun yet) with Xigbar behind him. Riku grinned and turned around. "Turn around kid don't look at me!" Riku turned back around noticing Xemnas's smirk of approval. Even though they had to play along with the whole we're-not-friends thing Xigbar didn't need to put so much emphasis on the sentence did he? Riku heard the meeting begin and now it was time for his usual sleep-during-meetings nap. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back his hair over the back of his seat. He heard Xemnas's monotone voice droning on and on. Honestly he could put more emphasis on feeling. But that's what happened when you were a nobody you couldn't put feeling into it. Beside him Cloud and Hades were leaning forward their hands on their faces boring looks on them. As Xemnas's voice droned on and on about kingdom hearts and the keyblade bearing brat. What was his name? Wasn't he supposed to be his best friend? No he had only one best friend well two. Cloud, Hades, Xigbar (well he was above friend more like god) and of course Kairi. Well ok three *didn't mean to forget about you Kairi* Riku's eyes closed and he felt Cloud's head on his shoulder. He fell asleep man Xemnas was good about putting people to sleep even Hades agreed with that one.

Hours later ok minutes he was over exaggerating he opened his eyes to see Xigbar talking about other worlds. Riku's eyes closed again and suddenly Xigbar's voice was in his ear. Riku jumped and Xaldin sniggered. hhhhhuh sooo boooring! "Ok Riku what do you know about the keyblader? Finally he would put emotion in it. He stood up and jumped over his seat landing next to Xigbar.

"Ok people here's what I got about the keyblader!" Cloud jerked up and Riku snorted. "Hey Hades! Might want to pay attention!" people laughed as Hades's head snapped up. "K people last I saw him he was walking around Monstro and you know being with that puppet and he was all "Riku you've changed I can sense the darkness in you!" humph what does he know about me anyway? That's it people I know I'm awesome!" Riku scrambled back over the chair and he heard Xigbar mutter something about being egoistic.

"Nice one kid made the meeting interesting for once!" Riku cracked up while Maleficent stood up.

Many hours later Riku was storming around the castle muttering swear words under his breath. What the hell was with Maleficent anyway? Fucking yelling at him and shit damn her! Xigbar was getting ready to leave soon and Hades had given Riku a good Idea go with him! Pretend your apart of the organization! Riku grinned Hades was awesome with coming up with ideas. Riku ran down the stairs sliding down the banister for the first time and naturally he fell. "Aaaaaah!" Riku screamed as he fell. Xigbar looked up and ran over catching Riku as he fell.

"Hey be more careful Ku you almost died!"

"Xiggy I want to come with you! I don't wanna be here anymore not after I found out she was just using me!" Xigbar gave a sigh.

"Oh Riku you can't go with me I'm sorry!" Riku sighed this time and pulled away. Xigbar was going to get it. There was a sigh and Xigbar turned to leave. Riku's hand shot out and grabbed Xigbar's cloak just as Xigbar vanished.


	3. Chapter two

CHAPTER THREE

When they landed Riku let go and looked around. He was in the Castle that Never was. Xigbar turned around and his eyes grew big. "Riku what are you doing here? I said you couldn't come with me!"

"Too bad I am and if you want me to leave Xigbar you're going to have to fight me!" Riku pulled Soul Eater out and held it up "You wanna fight me huh Xigbar number two of the organization?" Xigbar stared at the sword in his boyfriend's hand.

"You wouldn't would you?"

"I would!" Xigbar smiled.

Well Riku welcome to the organization!" Riku grinned and bowed.

Xigbar grabbed Riku and pulled him forward. Riku looked up at Xemnas "What's your true name?"

My name is Riku replica!" there came a laugh from Vexen.

"Heeee I thought you died!"

"Yeah right you think that stupid little weakling Riku could beat me ha as if!" Vexen grinned.

"Maybe you're not a failure after all good job beating that weakling!"

"Did you really think I Riku Replica would lose to that loser weakling? If you did Vexen then you obviously didn't have faith in me did you? Vexen didn't say anything so Xemnas pulled letters out and threw them in the air. Riku watched them fall and twist not even flinching. He had seen worse they landed on Riku's shoulder spelling out the name Rixku "Your name is now Rixku number two why don't you show our new member around the castle!" Xigbar turned and walked out with Riku behind him.

/While showing Riku around Xigbar stopped and Riku coming up behind him kissed him lightly on the lips. "You know we can't do this but you know I can come with you on missions!" Xigbar said grinning. "But until then here is your room Riku!" Riku stepped in and grinned he flopped on the bed and Xigbar came in closing the door behind him.

It was early morning when Riku stepped out and made his way to the kitchen. Axel was sitting there eating breakfast he looked up and half-smiled at Riku. "Hello Rixku didn't know you got up this early!"

"Yeah it's a habit can't trust anybody you know?"

"Oh yeah people trying to get into the organization to find out what's happening!" Just then Saix, Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar walked in. Saix grinned and opened the fridge while Xigbar rummaged in the cupboards.

After everybody was up Saix started calling people over for their missions. Riku and Xigbar were called over and given their mission. "You're going to Radiant Garden to do a little recon!" Riku grinned he was excellent at recon. When they appeared at Radiant Garden Xiggy had to hold Riku back because standing in front of them was Zack Fair Riku's god father Zack sighed miserably and said

"I wonder what has become of my god son Riku?" Suddenly heartless surrounded Zack and Riku charged straight at them. Zack turned as he heard Riku yell

"Ha haa my turn! Come on!"

"Riku is that you?"

"Yeah it is but don't tell anybody! Gotcha now!" Zack stared at Riku as he fought off the heartless "Come on are you going to help me or not!" Riku sliced a heartless killing it.

After defeating the heartless Riku grinned up at Zack His arms wrapped around him and Zack hugged him tightly. "I missed you Riku what has happened to you?"

"I've become an organization member but I promise nothing will happen to you!" Zack hugged him tighter and Xiggy came out and stood beside him.

"Zack this is my boyfriend Xigbar the nobody of Braig!"

"Nice to meet you I've heard all about you and your greatness as Riku says!" Zack grinned and then it faded. He looked Xigbar straight in the eye and hissed

"Listen Xigbar if you Riku in any way I will be there in a minute and you'll have me to deal with! Which I don't think you want because I was in the army understand?" Xigbar nodded backing up a little "Good! Riku you come and see me when you can ok?" Riku nodded and after giving Zack another quick hug he vanished into the shadows.


End file.
